phoenix wright turnabout goat
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must defend a goat for murder CAN HE DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT GOAT

one day phoenix wright was at the cafe drinking mornig coffe with detective gumshoe and godot.

"this trite" said godot "is coffee"

"oh fuck" said phoenix "yeah"

"hey pal" said gusmhoe "did you hear about the new case"

"no what is it" asked phoenix

"we arrested some goat for murder trite" said godot

"yeah pal and were gonna prove him guilty in court stay out of our way" said gumshoe like a menis to sociaty.

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix "HAHA now that you told me i know the case exists so I WILL STOP YOU BOTH!" shouted phoenix

"damn it gumshoe whyd you tell him?!" shouted godot throwig his coffee at gummy

"aaagh sorry sir dont cut my salary"

"i wasnt plannig on cuttig your SALARY!" shouted godot grabbig his knife and he pushed gumsheo to the floor and they rolled around and everyone was screamig ad trying to get out.

"WOAH GUYS CHILD!" shouted phenix but it was no use so he shrugged ad ran like everyone else so he didnt look suspicious.

he rushed out pretending to be all scared and shit so noone would think he was involved in that shit but it was in vane.

"call the police!" shouted a guy in a hat (it wast layton fyi)

"shit i mean sure" said phoenix and he ran to the pay phone and dilled 911

"(dammit what am i gonna tell them i cant report them but if i dot people will tink im guilty)" thought phoenix

"hello" said phone

"hi i am phoenix wright and um can i have a pizza delivered to my house" said pheonix

"sure whats your adress" said phone

"wright and co law offices japanifornia street" said phoenix

"ok well deliver it soon" said phone and it went silent

"I DID IT EVERYONE I CALLED THE POLICE PLEASE CAM DOWN" shout nick and everyone sighed with releif knowing the criminas would finally face justice

"ok now what OH CRAP I NEED TO IVESTIGATION!" shouted phoenix and he ran to the detenth center for detenth time this year. a goat was there.

"bah" said goat

"hi goat im phoenix wright ace attorey" said pheonix

"bah"

"want me to defed you in court"

"bah"

"ok but first i must investigate"

so phoneix went to the crime scene to look for evidence.

"hey you" said a guy in a red cap

"wat"

"im the witness"

"oh ok"

phoenix went back to investigating and found a bloody knife with some guys fingerprints.

"awesome now i can prove goat innocent." said phonex so he ran to the court room

"YOUR HONOR IM HERE!" screamed phoeix

"oh ok court is in session for goat trial" said udgey

"prosecution ready gamps but phoenix isnt" said godot and he threw coffee at both of them

"(DAMIT I SHOULD HAV ARRESTED HIM!)" thought phoenix but he didnt think long because his face was burning

"OW OW OW PLEASE OW MAKE OW YOUR OW OWPENING OW STATEMENT OW OW OW OW OW" roar udgey

"fine grandad" said godot "the goat murdered the guy and i have a witness to prove it."

so godot called detective gumshoe to the stand

"hey pals im detective gumshoe"

"TESTIFY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shouted godot and he threw his coffee at him

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOW" screamed gumshoe and he RIPPED THE COFFE OF HIS FACE "DIE BITCH!" and gumshoe RAN AT GODOT BUT GODOT BLOCKED HIM WITH HIS MASK

"TESTIFY NOW!" roared godot

"shit okok!" said gumshoe

WITNESS TESTIMONY

the facts

"ok pal the goat murdered someone with the knife"

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix and he presented the knife

"wat" said godot smircing

"look godot the knife has fighterprints GOATS DONT HAVE FINGERPRINTS THEY HAVE HOOFPRINTS!" shouted godot

"oh no what does this mean" said godot grabbing coffee

"it means MY CLINT IS INNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-OOWWWWWWW!" screamed phoenix as he was hit by more coffee

"trite your PATHETIC cant you use common sense?" shouted god

"wat

"when the coat commited the murder HE WAS A HUMAN!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAA (NOOO! MY CONTRADICTION!)" screamed phoenix

"stupid trite the prosecution calls its witness to the stand.

the guy in the red cap came.

"name and occupation" said godot

"muddy fukter" said muddy

"good now you saw the crime tell us what happend"

WITESS TESTIMONY

BLACK MAGIC!

"i saw the man kill the guy. he then ran from the seen of the crime but i gave chase. suddenly a great light flashed and he was a toad!"

"HOLD IT!" shouted phoenix "wtf"

"ikr" said gumshoe "but it happened ill tell ya that."

"where were you when this happened"

"i was on japanifornia street"

"OBECTION!" shouted phoenix "THIS IS MY SECURITY CAMRA!"

"so" said godot

"look i can see you chasing the man and TAKE THAT! LOOK! THAT BRIGHT LIGHT WAS MY CAR!"

"what does it evn matter" said guy

"what matters is LOOK! RITEE THERE! THE MAN IS STILL A MAN!

"OBJECTION!" shouted godot "LOLOL! then whered the goat come from trite"

"SHIIIIT!" screamed phoenix

"if you cant do that the you have no case."

"(dammit where did it come from OH WAIT I KNOW)" thought phoenix "OBJECTION! I KNOW WHERE IT CAME FROM!"

"no you dont trite stop fluffing." said dotty

"yes i do theres only one place where itcouldve come from and that is from INSIDE MY CAR!"

"PHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" spat godot

"WAT BUT WHAT ABOUT THE RELE BACK MAGIC?!" screamed guy

"dats not real dumbass jesus christ am i the only one with my head on today" said phoenix

"but phoenix why was there a goat in your car" said udgey

"thats simple your honor TAKE THAT!" said phoenix and he presented the receipt. "the goat was in my car because MAYA BOUGHT ONE THAT MORNING!"

"i was wonderig where it went!" said maya

"DAMMIT!" shotued godot "but wait who was the killer"

suddenly the doorbell rang

"who is it" said udgey and the pizza guy came in

"pizza senior right orderd pizza!" said the pizza guy with a fake italian accent.

"aww yeah pizza party!" said phoenix

the pizza man left the pizza on the witness stand and everyone grabbed a slice

"damn thats good" said godot "I MEAN coffees better" he sipped coffee

"mmmmm ok hey uh mr wright who was the killer again"

"well senior i shall be leavig" said pizza guy and he went to leave

"HOLDIT!" shouted phoenix "not so fast pizza man or should i say THE REAL KILLER?!"

"WAS?!" shouted pizza man

"thats wright you tryed to hide by not getting involved but NOW I HAVE EVIDENCE THAT YOUR THE KILLER!"

"WAS THATS IMPOSIBLE"

"yes i do TAKE THAT!" phoenix presented the pizza box

"wat is that shit" said godot

"look the guy wasnt wearing fingerprint protection which means HIS PINTS ARE ON THE BOX!"

"PHOOO!" godot spat

"come on godot compare them to the prints on the knife"

"noooooo THEY MATCH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO FICK YOU PHEONIX!" shouted pizza guy

"well that was fucking wierd" said udgey "but this court finds the defendant goat NOT GUILTY!"

AFTER THE TRIAL

"bah" said godot

"i knew you were innocent" said phoenix and he patted the goat on its head. "time to go home" and the goat was finally free to roam the felds once more.

THE END


End file.
